


After Class

by woshua



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Modern Era, its only in there for like two seconds but the interpreter is ernst's voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshua/pseuds/woshua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was given the prompt "hernst high school au" and I wrote a little something for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Class

Hanschen stood outside Ernst’s eighth period classroom. He had a free period, but he walked home with Ernst every day since freshman year. Plus, he could use the time for homework. Senioritis would stay far away from him that way (he hoped).

The bell rang and students began filing out the door. Near the end of the crowd was Ernst (and his interpreter). “ _Do you need to stop at your locker?_ ” Hanschen signed. Ernst’s interpreter waved at Hanschen and headed out, Hanschen could take over from here.

“ _I think I have everything I need._ ” Ernst signed back and gestured to his backpack. “ _Well, there's one thing I’m missing,_ ” but he made no move towards his locker.

“ _Well, shouldn’t we go get it then?_ ” Hanschen began to walk, but he was stopped by a hand on his wrist. Ernst leaned down to kiss the blonde, a laugh on his lips.

“ _I was missing a kiss from my extremely attractive boyfriend. I haven’t had one since lunch,_ ” he quickly signed before kissing Hanschen again, oblivious to the people in the hallway shouting at them to get a room.

Hanschen, however, heard them. And though it would be fun to continue out of spite, he decided it would be best to head home. He took Ernst's hand and they began to walk. Another ‘study session’ awaited them.


End file.
